No words are needed
by MephistoChild
Summary: This is my version of what happened during and after the doomed 57th expedition. Pairings: ErenXKrista, LeviXPetra and maybe JeanXMikasa :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello so this is just how I wanted the SNK story to go after the expedition. Therefore a few characters will not have died and of course I will be adding my favourite pairings. I'm just trying it out so please tell me if I should continue or not :)

Disclaimer: I don't own SNK.

* * *

Chapter 1- No need for words.

Eren roamed the empty landscape as he became more and more frustrated by the passing minute. He had been separated from Team Levi as they were being pursued by the Female titan, who for some reason was desperate to kill him. The brunette cursed angrily to himself.

'Stupid, Stupid... What the hell do I do know?! Levi is gonna' have me for breakfast. Shit. Shit. Shit'

He reached some woodland, as it was the most efficient place to use his 3D maneuver gear. The forest trees loomed over him like titans, swaying in the slight breeze. The area was deadly silent, with the only sound being the crunching of the leafy ground, as Eren's horse trotted across it tiredly.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping made Eren and the horse freeze, as Eren's eyes searched for the source of the sound, staying fully alert and prepared. He knew it couldn't have been a titan but titan shifters like himself are just as dangerous.

His captivating, sea green eyes halted on a thick tree trunk, as they caught sight of silhouette behind it.

"Eren... Is that you?" He heard a meek voice whisper. He recognised the voice immediately.

"Krista! What the hell are you doing out here alone!?"

Eren didn't shout at her because he was angry at her, but more because he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt, especially _**her. **_The truth was Eren had always watched her during their training days. To everyone else, she was just the cute, typical, timid girl who was caring to everyone. However, Eren knew that there was more to her then meets the eye, a secrete side to her that drew him in and he liked it. He liked _**her**_.

"I-I'm sorry. I was separated from everyone and my horse ran away. I was really worried so I hid, and then I heard a horse and didn't know who it was. I didn't mean to scare you" Her crystal eyes glistened with tears, those eyes were enough to make Eren's heart melt. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm just relieved that your not hurt. I wouldn't want to loose yo- any of my friends" Eren managed to correct himself quickly, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, Eren"

The girl blushed and looked away shyly, the cute expression that made Eren's heart flutter.

"Well, we should get out of here before the titans snack on us."

He helped Krista onto his horse so she was sitting behind him. They took off quickly, causing Krista to squeak in surprise and wrap her arms around Eren's waist. Eren slightly blushed at how close they were, as he felt her arms get tighter around his torso. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the moment, even if they were in the middle of an expedition that could easily be the death of them. For the first time in a while, Eren felt an emotion that was close to happiness, maybe even at peace.

They had been riding for a few hours, when finally two billowing, green capes came into view.

"Captain Levi, Petra!" Eren shouted, causing the two figures to immediately halt and turn towards Eren and Krista.

"Eren! Everyone is worried sick about you!" Petra scolded, the worry and sadness in her eyes made Eren fell extremely guilty.

'Had she been crying?'

"I'm really sorry. I've been looking for you guys everywhere an- wait... Where's Gunther, Erd and Auruo" Eren asked, noticing the absence of the three men.

It was Petra's turn to look away guilty. Tired, bloodshot eyes beginning to brim with more tears.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and stared intensely at Eren.

"They're dead." He stated coldly.

Those two words made Eren's mind go completely blank. He forgot about Krista, Petra and Levi. He forgot everything at that moment, all he could think of were the three men had spoken to only hours before. He chest ached and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He gripped at his heart and clenched his eyes shut.

'I couldn't protect them. I'm useless. If I had been there then maybe they would still be alive. It's my fault'

"It was my fault" He whispered as his eyes threatened to shed tears of despair. He failed to hear the approaching footsteps of his captain.

Levi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward harshly, causing Eren to nearly fall off the horse if it hadn't been for Krista's arms still wrapped securely around his waist. Eren was left staring into Levi's intimidating eyes.

"Listen here you little shit. I am the captain of this squad any casualties are my responsibility. I'm already pissed at you, so if you say another fucking word I'll rip your head off."

To Eren's relief, Petra came to the rescue as she placed and hand on Levi's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Calm down, Levi"

The way Petra said his name was very different to how she normally addressed him. Her voice was full of love and care, which seemed to relax Levi. It was no secret that the two were an item, even if they both tried to make it as discrete as possible. Even someone as dense as Eren was able to notice the lustful glances and Levi's protective tendencies towards her.

Levi released Eren, and both him and Petra climbed back onto their horses. Levi knew he had to remain authoritative and strong as he was their captain.

"It's getting dark and we don't have time to regroup. We need to find shelter, lets go!" Levi led the group through the forest and miles of empty landscape, as they tried to out run the darkness that was beginning to cast over the area. After what seemed like hours, the group came across an empty cottage made of bricks. It's shanty roof looked weak and unstable, yet it's small size and dullness would disguise them well in the night.

"This will do" Levi concluded after inspecting the building.

The horses were given water and tied up next to the cottage. The four soldiers quickly investigated their surroundings before gathering around a large, wooden table.

They sat their in silence for a few minutes, finally having a moment to mourn over their comrades who had lost their lives for the greater good of humanity. Minutes that became hours, although none of them seemed to notice.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep now" Krista yawned and stood from her chair, alerting the others who nodded their heads.

"Goodnight" She smiled and quietly left the room.

Eren stared after her, wondering how long they had been sitting in silence for. He suddenly felt the urge to follow in Krista's footsteps.

"Yeah, I'm going too. Goodnight" Eren rose and also left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh today?" Petra murmured, avoiding eye contact by staring at her hands folded in her lap.

"No."

Petra could tell that Levi wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment. People didn't like Levi. They think he is cold, uncaring and selfish. Petra knew the truth. She was one of the few people in his life that he had opened up to. He had lived a life full of misery, pain and loss. He wasn't allowed to show emotion on the outside, yet on the inside his heart was torn and bleeding. He was in pain.

After a moment of silence, Levi felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind, he felt warm and relaxed his body. Petra buried her head into the crook of his neck, trailing light, soft kisses down his exposed skin. Levi shifted his body so he could grab her waist and pull her closer so she was sitting on his lap. They stayed in that embrace in silence, there was no need for words.

Eren knocked on the door of the room Krista was occupying. He didn't understand why he was there. It was like his body had moved on its own.

"Come in" Her soft called out.

He opened the door and, as he expected, she was wide awake, sitting on the edge of the old, unused bed.

"I just came to check that you were okay" Eren stood next to the door, not knowing whether to stay or not. Krista seemed to sense his discomfort.

"Come, sit" She smiled patting the empty space on the bed next to her.

Eren sat next to her, and stared at his hands in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, it was understanding and almost comforting. Just being in each others presence, seemed to give both of them a sense of security and safety. After a moment, Krista placed her hand onto Eren's knee, giving it a gentle pat. The action caused Eren's body to jump slightly and, after coming to his senses, he placed his hand over hers, copying her action. It was silent, as there was no need for words.

* * *

AN: So that's chapter 1 :) Please tell me if I should continue, and if there are any pairings you want to suggest for the story. Thank you for reading a please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey :) Sorry if I've taken too long to update, just trying to think of ideas ect... Thsi chapter is mainly focus on Eren and Krista so please enjoy :) Thank you for the reviews too!

Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan

Chapter 2

* * *

You wouldn't understand.

Krista and Eren remained on the bed for the majority of the night. Eren began to notice that Krista never spoke about her life before becoming a solider, or her family, something Eren doubted she had, but decided to ask anyway. A choice he would soon regret.

"So, do you have any family, Krista?"

Krista's pleasant smile suddenly vanished, her crystal, blue eyes darted to the ground in sadness. Eren immediately regretted asking such a question to a solider living in this day and age. Having a family was extremely rare, he had always felt lucky to have Mikasa and Armin by his side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anyth-" He was cut off by Krista.

"No! Please don't apologise. My mother and father are no longer here and I don't have any siblings. This will sound crazy but, not having a family makes me feel... Relieved"

"Why would you feel relieved?"

"Because I won't be missed when I die" Krista kept her eyes firmly set on the floorboards below. It was a sad reality she would always have to face.

"I'd miss you!"

Krista's eyes shot up to Eren, to which he quickly averted his own at the fascinating floorboards. He felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

'Shit, Why can't I ever think before speaking, idiot'

He cursed mentally at himself. Krista couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at her lips, until she was grinning like crazy. She began to laugh loudly, failing miserably to compose herself. Eren looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"What's so funny?" He mumbled, pouting like a small child.

Krista managed to control herself and wiped the tears that had formed from all the laughing.

"I'm sorry, its just you can be really cute sometimes" Krista smiled, a small blush dusting her own cheeks. Her laugh had been so foreign to her, it had been so long since she last laughed so sincerely.

"Eh!?" Eren didn't know what to say. He had only ever been called cute by his mother, which normally ended in a 'Famous Eren Strop', as Mikasa had named it.

"So how did you meet Mikasa?" Krista asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, well its pretty grisly but, her parents were killed by bandits and she was taken hostage by them. Deciding to go against my father, I killed two of the bandits and Mikasa finished off the other one. My family adopted her and she's been at my side ever since" Eren explained, gruesome memories returning to him.

"Was that the first time you'd ever killed anyone?" Eren had been expecting Krista to be horrified by the fact that he had murdered two men at such a young age however, she actually stared at him with admiration.

"Yeah it was. If anyone was a putting someone I care about I danger, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them. There's no way I will ever let anyone of my loved ones die, _**again**_" Eren trailed off, seeming to lose his usual positive energy. Krista didn't miss the pain in his voice at the mention of the word _**again. **_

Memories of his mothers death flooded his mind, his jaw clenched and his fists balled. His hate for the titans seemed to intensify everyday, motivating him to achieve his ultimate dream of destroying every single one if them.

"You're amazing"

Krista's voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"No Krista. How can I possibly be amazing, if I allowed my own mother to die. I should have fought harder, I should never have left her alone. I was such an ungrateful brat, and all she was ever doing was protecting me, something that I failed to do. I failed to thank her, I failed to show her how much I really loved her."

"You're mother knows you loved her. You shouldn't mourn over the life you've lost, you should celebrate the life you had. I envy you so much, Eren."

"Me?"

"Of course. You are so strong and brave. You would never abandon your loved ones. Your mother died happy. She died knowing that she had a son who was not only kind, passionate and caring, but a son who is also brave, strong, and full of courage. A son who she was able to pass on her faith and dreams to, knowing that he would fight to the very end to achieve them. Your lucky Eren, you had, no still have a mother who loves you. I wish I could feel what a mothers love feels like."

The last part was whispered so quietly, Eren wasn't entirely certain that she had said anything at all. In fact, he wasn't entirely certain that he was talking to Krista Lenz, but instead to a wise women, who had experienced an endless amount of pain and unfairness.

"Who are you?" The odd question seemed to slip out of his mouth automatically, his impulsiveness coming to surface once again.

"What are taking about. I'm Krista Lenz, you know that" Krista smiled, but Eren could see straight through it.

"Who are you?" He repeated, growing impatient. His eyes caught sight of her hand, that had began to tremble violently. He reached forwards grabbing her shaky hand in an iron grip, his face only centimetres from her own shocked one.

"Why do you hide yourself from the world. What are you afraid of Krista. Or should I even call you that?" His intense gaze, made her body grow weak and voice shake as she whispered.

"You wouldn't understand"

The unexpected answer had caused Eren to momentarily drop his guard, as his iron grip weakened. Krista took advantage of this, ripping her hand away from him like she had been burnt by a flame. She quickly stood from the bed, straightening her clothes which had become rather wrinkled and disorientated. She sighed and dragged her tired feet to the door, her eyes once again glued to the floorboards. Eren simply stared after her, not knowing what to do or say; he couldn't help but feel guilty for his rather brash actions.

Krista halted at the door, her back still facing Eren, refusing to face that intense gaze that scared her, yet fascinated her at the time, which only made her fear it more. It was that gaze that threatened her secret, as she found it impossible to hide her herself from it. There was no way she would allow Eren to witness her true self, her cursed self. Someone as compassionate and as brave as Eren shouldn't witness such a coward, such a failure.

"...You just wouldn't understand."

The words cut through the tense silence like a knife, as Krista's footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Then help me understand, Krista"

Eren sighed and collapsed onto the uncomfortable bed. His heavy eye lids slowly dipped downwards, as he was pulled into a heavy sleep.

* * *

At first, his vision was blurry, however he quickly adjusted his eyes to the scene in front of him, an action that her quickly regretted.

He watched horrified, as Krista was crouched in a pool of crimson blood, which was also stained on her face and clothes. Her eyes were wide in fear, her shoulders trembling, her cheeks soaked with fresh tears, that continued to run down her face. Her felt his stomach hurl, as his eyes scanned across the various corpses of his fellow comrades, along with the body of a woman he didn't recognise. A new sound quickly averted his attention.

He heard footsteps.

Not the footsteps of a human, but heavy, thunderous footsteps. The ground shook, causing Eren to loose his balance and fall backwards. His body collided with something soft, yet cold underneath him.

He let out a desperate scream as his eyes locked on to the dead eyes of his mother staring blankly back at him.

He stumbled to his feet, his eyes never leaving his mothers mangled corpse at his feet. Eren;s blood froze as he felt thick, strong titan fingers grasp his body, pulling him away from the safety of the ground. He felt his ribs snap, and spine begin to crumble, blood coating the titan's hand, seeping through the gaps between its fingers. Through the pain and darkness he heard a familiar voice whisper in his head.

"I'm sorry I lied to everyone, please forgive me" It wasn't his own voice, it was feminine and quiet, heavy with despair and pain.

As his body was pulled closer to the monstrous face of the titan, his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in the Titan's hungry eyes. Krista's pained face looked back at him.

* * *

Eren shot up from his bed so quickly, he had given himself a headache. His body was drenched in cold sweat as he gasped for a air. He failed to notice Levi's unamused glare burning through his very soul. After a few minutes of trying to recover from the nightmare, he finally became aware of his captain's presence.

"C-Captain Levi, sir!"

Levi sighed in annoyance, his arms folded tightly across his chest as they usually were.

"Get dressed, we're leaving soon." Levi ordered, leaving Eren to compose himself after the rather gruesome nightmare. Eren was no stranger to nightmares, they came with the duty of being a solider. However, the nightmare he had just endured, had never felt so real. The words of Krista continued to echo through his head.

'You wouldn't understand.'

Krista was carrying this burden all by herself, she had no one to confide in, no one to turn to.

'I will help you Krista, just you watch. I will understand you!'

* * *

AN: Not really sure about this chapter. I'm trying to establish a bond between Krista and Eren. Anyone who is up to date with the manga will already know about Krista's little secret. If not, stay tuned to find out XD Thank you for reading a please review :)

-MephistoChild XD


End file.
